hell girl:my last hope
by Kiless
Summary: my name is danny latly my life has been hell
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

_'I can't believe I'm doing this...'_ I thought to myself as the rain hit my bedroom window. "They say it's a myth; an urban legend. It can't be true, there's no way..." I looked at the clock, seeing that it was 11:58 PM. Just two minutes to midnight. I refreshed the page on my computer many times, waiting for something to happen. But still, nothing happened. I kept getting a stupid unable to connect message in a white browser window... 11:59 PM. I quickly refreshed the page, but it was still the same. The dumb unable to connect page.

I turned and got out of my chair. The rain was still pounding at the glass. A loud crack of thunder boomed over my house and then lighting filled my room with a bright light for a moment. I saw something from the corner of my eye, and immediately thought there was another person standing next to me. I quickly turned but I was alone in the dark room. But...I could _swear_ someone was in the room. Maybe it was just my imagination. I had just been trying to call her, so maybe my mind was playing tricks on me...

I found myself lying in my bed the next morning, not wanting to go to school. Or even leave my bed, for that matter. All because _they_ would be waiting for me. I pulled the covers over my head, making myself a small cocoon. I felt safe. Well, as safe as I could in this town. While I was getting dressed, my cell phone went off. I moved over to it, checking the Caller ID. I paled, feeling my stomach drop. It was _him_. One of the people I hated more then anybody else. I don't know how he got my number. I changed it several times. But somehow...he just seemed to find out what it was.

I went outside to wait for the bus with my music blasting in my ears, when I felt something hard hit the back of my head. It hit so hard, it knocked my head phones right off of my head. "What the hell, man?" I said, pissed off. "Can't you just leave me the hell alone, Tim?!" I asked angrily.

"Watch your tone, dumb ass. I told you to move. You're in my spot." He said, pushing me over. I fell, my head hitting the cement and breaking my new head phones. "Oops, it looks like you broke your headphones. You should take better care of them, ha ha." He said as the bus came. He then climbed on. I hated this guy. _'I wish he would just go away...' _I thought, getting up and wiping the small amount of blood from my forehead away. I got on the bus, hearing the people laughing at me like always.

School was the same as it always was. In gym class, the other teenagers have been making fun of me for something I didn't know was happening, let alone control. Now though, I was being pushed into lockers, and in the middle of the halls I'm being pushed aside and knocked over. And every now and then, I was getting beat up.

I was heading to my next class. The class I hated the most; Gym. I got to the locker room, but the door was locked. This meant that I had to go around the gym and to the other door just to get inside. Luckily, that door was unlocked. Pushing it open, I could hear other voices yelling as I walked in. I ignored them, moving to the other side of the locker room. "Get out of here! How many times do we have to tell you?!" One of the voices mocked. I continued ignoring them, changing into my gym uniform and getting out of there.

After school, I decided walk home. I would regret it later. I should have just taken the bus...

_____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

this story is made up if it seems like the story and people are real it is just a coincidenceand on a farther note i do not own any of the cariters in this story


	2. Chapter 2

On the way home, I could feel someone following me. I tried to put it out of my mind by listening to my music, but then I remembered the head set was broken. Just then, I heard some one coming up behind me. My stomach plummeted as they got closer. I tried to speed up and turned a corner, when I was suddenly knocked to the ground.

I had looked around the corner to see who had been following me, but no one was there. Tim was saying something, but I couldn't hear what he was saying. Besides, why should I listen? It just would have been the same thing he always says. I got up to continue my walk home, when Tim grabbed my shoulder and spun me around to face him. "You listen to me when I'm talking to you!" He said, punching me in the side of my head. I lost my balance and fell. my ears were ringing when I hit the ground. With my vision a blur, I swore I could see a woman. She seemed to be wearing a Japanese school girl uniform, and she had long black hair. I extend my arm for help, but I was kicked in the stomach by Tim, then he and his friends that he had with him left me laying there.

I tried to get up, but found that I had been beaten up a bit worse than I thought. It took me a few minutes to get to my feet, but I finally managed it. By that time, the Japanese girl was gone. Had she even been there to begin with? Why would a girl be wearing a Japanese school uniform in the middle of America? It would make sense if it was a fetish or something like that, but people would only do things like that inside their homes...right? _'What the hell does it matter...'_ I thought, deciding that I needed to get out of here.

I made my way back onto the main street. That was when I started to hear something behind me again. I looked around, only to see a little girl on a bike. The girl had black hair that was long in the font and curled up on the sides, and I could only describe her eyes as being bug like. They were large and purple with three white dots. The girl seemed to be singing a song. "Oh pitiful shadow lost in your sin, you better fear for she is here..." The girl stopped, as she was now next to me, looking at me. I was getting a very weird vibe from this girl. "You should try the hot line to hell! Only at midnight will it work. Anything else you will fail..." She then continued to ride her bike, disappearing down the street.

I tried to follow the girl, but she was long gone. I didn't know why, but it seemed like she or some one she knew could help me end this hell I've been going through. I gave up trying to find the bug eyed girl and went home, locking myself in my room and turning on my computer. I checked my email, only seeing that more people had been sending mocking emails to me. I deleted the emails without reading them. There was no point in reading them; they were all the same, anyway. I got up and moved over to my bed, laying down. I fell into a dreamless sleep, not caring that I hadn't turned my computer off. I woke up hours later, finding that it was dark in my room. The only lights came from my clock and the computer. I frowned, getting up and sitting at the computer. I tried the site again, refreshing the page every five minutes. I then looked at the clock. 11:59 PM. I quickly refreshed the page. I saw that the white screen had turned black, and a flame came up from the bottom of it and disappeared, leaving a box for typing. There were Japanese words typed in the box, which a second later translated to English. It said only five words.

"Your grievance shall be avenged."

___________________________________________________________________________________

Like I said before nothing in this story is real it all came from my head and I do not own any of the people in this story and if you like the story feel free to leave a comment I look foreword to reading what you think ^^


	3. Chapter 3

I hesitated for a minute, before looking at the screen. This was the web site I had read about online? The urban legend that sent Japan in to an uproar when people started disappearing? When the people started claiming that they were sent to hell? My fingers flew over the keys, writing the name down. I then pressed send, and the cursor icon became the hourglass, as if it were loading. My cell phone then began to ring, and odd ring that I had never heard before. To me, it sounded like a small bell. I picked the phone up, and the screen turned red with a weird symbol.

I turned off the phone and sat on my bed, wondering if Tim was actually gone. I felt a bit relieved that the daily torment was finally over. The next day, Tim wasn't at the bus stop. I knew he was in hell. I could almost jump for joy.

Upon arriving at school, the kids that usually made fun of me didn't bother me as much as it normally did. I was in too good of a mood. A few people were asking about Tim, but they all just blew it off as him being late or sick. Only I knew he was in hell, where he belonged. I hoped that he was in the deepest ring of hell… if hell really does have the seven rings. The day was going by rather quick. Before I knew it, it was time for gym. And for once, the front door wasn't locked. I walked inside and it was somewhat quiet, meaning that Tim peobably got most of the people to make fun of me.

I got changed and walked out, and class began. Gym seemed to end rather quickly, as with all of the classes today. Walking into the locker room, I started to change out of my gym clothes. Just then, however, the door to Gym opened and my gut dropped so fast and hard, that it felt like it had fallen through the floor. Tim had walked in and he didn't seem too happy.

He looked around the room, then spotted me. He strode over to me, his hand in a fist. "Hey dumbass! I told you to hold the bus this morning. I was about half way to the bus stop and it drove away!" Tim said, and pulled my backpack away just as I was about to take something out to make room for my gym close. Everything that was in my back pack was thrown around the locker room floor. Some papers flew into the showers, and some books fell into the small pools of water.

As if in slow motion, I could see my newly formed fist hit Tim across the face, sending him in to the locker behind him. All I could do was look at my hand for a moment before Tim's fist came at me. I quickly moved out of the way, before kicking him in the gut. I could hear the other boys chanting, 'Fight, fight!'. The gym coach came in though, and broke us up. From what it looked like I had given Tim a black eye and a bloody nose. It also felt like I had some of the same injuries as well. Both I and Tim were sent to the Vice Principal's office, and both of us had three weeks of suspension. We were both sent home immediately.

I don't know what went wrong. Tim was supposed to have been sent to hell! I don't know what had gone wrong. By now, I was so lost in thought, that I didn't see the fist that connected hard with the side of my face. It sent me into a building, my head making a small dent in the wall. Tim, who was hiding behind a wall, was now walking over. He picked me up by my shirt, punching me in the stomach. I kicked him away and fell to the ground, attempting to get back on my feet. Tim was already back up, and had a broken beer bottle in his hand. He was trying to slash me, when I tried to kick him away; I busted the bottle instead, shards of glass flying everywhere. Tim grabbed a large shard and lunged at me, catching me across the cheek. Suddenly though, everything just...faded. I looked around, seeing before me a field of red flowers. A tree stood in the middle of a small clearing. A river was next to me, and the sky seemed to be cloaked in a everlasting twilight. A girl was standing in front of the tree. It was that girl that I had seen in the school girl outfit from before. It also looked as if someone was running around in the field. Suddenly, the girl started to speak.

"My name is Enma Ai. This is for you. Kikuri," The girl held out her hand, and the person came running out of the field. I couldn't believe my eyes. It was that bug eyed little girl from before!

"What do you want lady?" She asked, looking at Ai's empty hand then. She then sighed. "Fine," She said, before sticking out her tongue and pulling down her bottom lid. She leaned forward, before turning into a hot pink doll and flying in to Ai's hand. Ai moved her hand toward me.

"If you seek vengeance, all you have to do is pull the red string and I will ferry your tormentor into the depths of hell." She said, handing me the doll. I was about to pull the string, when she started to speak softly again. "But there is a price…there is always a price for when you curse one of your fellow men. You will dig two graves. For when you die, I will ferry your soul to hell. And now …the decision is left to you." She said, as I some how reappeared in my world. Tim was lunging in for another stab. I quickly moved out of the way, the doll falling out of my hand. Remembering what I had to do to get rid of Tim forever, I jumped for the doll while Tim swung the glass down towards me. I pulled the string. Tim disappeared, and the doll flew away. A voice could be heard saying, "Your grievance shall be avenged."

**[One month later]**

Tim has been in hell for over a month. My life had finally gotten better. People stopped picking on me. I had been asked by the cops what had happened to Tim, and I told them I knew nothing about it. But it seems like they stopped looking for him, and now I the only thing I worry about is when I would die. I also wonder if I would meet Tim in hell. I started to cross the street to go to school, when suddenly a truck turned the corner. I suddenly found myself in a boat, looking around; there were lanterns in the water, and the moon seemed to be like a four petaled flower. The girl from before was rowing the boat. "Hey, what's going on here? Where am I?" I asked her. The girl just looked at me with her beautiful red eyes.

"You are dead... so I am to ferry your soul to hell."

I'm not going to say it again. you all know I don't own anyone from this story. If you like this story, then leave me some reviews. I would really like to know what you think. .


End file.
